


Blessings of Aphrodite

by Dovius



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovius/pseuds/Dovius
Summary: A Misthios cannot live on bread alone, especially when her seemingly divine heritage has left her with certain other appetites to sate. And gave her a rather generously sized member to do so with.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Odessa (Assassin's Creed), Kyra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. Odessa

“I do enjoy your attempts. Tell me, what’s meant to make me swoon this time?”

Kassandra felt her mouth tilt up in a smirk as she glanced at the rest of Odessa’s body. Though half a head shorter than the Spartan she still had a body that seemed built for the adventure she so longed for. Lean, well-defined arms crossed under her pleasant bust as her rounded features gazed back up to mercenary. It had taken a while, but the weariness and paranoia that those eyes held the moment they’d first met on Ithaka and that still stained them when they had been reacquainted in Megaris had finally started melting away to make place for appreciation, admiration, and if the gods willed it, lust.

The Misthios twisted her head slightly while rolling her shoulders and straightening her stance. Almost a span taller than the farmer’s daughter, her physique was sculpted in a near opposite of Odessa’s. Wide shoulders that flowed into large, sculpted arms dotted with scars and scratches from scrapes and tumbles long forgotten. Though broader than most women and less endowed accordingly, her core still held an intimately feminine allure, its currently armoured bulk belying the musculature hidden behind it, along with a rarer treasure still beneath it. Powerful legs built by a lifetime of athletics and combat supported it all, wide thighs and a stunningly round ass completing the picture of raw physical potency that Kassandra exhumed in every moment. 

Odessa’s eye flitted downwards much as her own had moments ago, her breath slightly catching as she finally saw the mercenary’s presence and intent with a clear mind. Kassandra’s eyes lidded as smirk grew into a smoldering smile, taking a slow step towards the other woman and leaning forward towards her ears.

“If you undress me, I think you’ll find out.” Kassandra said, her voice a low, throaty thing that seemed to take the Megaran’s breath anew with every carefully rolled syllable.

Odessa’s smile mirrored Kassandra’s own, her head tilting up so she could stare back into the mercenary’s gaze. “I can do that”, she chuckled, before leaning in fully.

Their lips locked, Kassandra marveling at how soft the other woman’s were. For so sharp a tongue it has a soft sheath indeed. If the other even merely matches this one then this will be a conquest to remember. She brought her arms up to cup Odessa’s face, the Megaran reflexively doing the same and allowing her to deftly move her arms down. Sliding under the other woman’s she pulled her in a tighter embrace, trading gentle nips at each other’s lips before the mercenary locked them again and slowly probing her tongue past Odessa’s own. The woman softly giggled, and seemingly stunned at herself for doing so relaxed her tongue, allowing the Misthios to slip inside her own; the larger member touching its opposite, first gently feeling it out before engaging it directly. 

As their mouths sealed together, Odessa slid her hands down from the Spartan’s sharp features and reached behind her head. Her arms finding purchase amongst the peaks and valleys of Kassandra’s toned back, she jumped up into her embrace. As her legs locked around the Misthios’ waist with a smooth agility, Kassandra wordlessly let her arms fall as she braced her stance before catching Odessa’s own firm and taut behind with seemingly the same effort it took to snatch a thrown coin purse out of the air. As the woman settled against her abdomen her strong hands flexed against the cheeks they were holding; Odessa moaning at the move and grinding her lower half into the Spartan’s stunningly defined abs through the thin leather covering the area between her hardened chest plate and the thicker bindings and pteruges that protected her from harm. 

Kassandra shook her shoulders, loosening Odessa’s grip slightly and allowing the woman to slide down slightly. As she shifted her position downwards, she started walking forwards to the farmer’s daughter’s small house, twisting her lower half slightly to allow her most striking feature to slip ever so slightly loose from its restraints. As she continued kneading the Megaran’s firm buttocks the woman continued to grind her increasingly warm crotch against the Spartan’s body, content in being lost in her lips until she suddenly felt a new presence poke into her from below. 

Odessa had closed her eyes as she had been lost in the pleasure of the Misthios’ lips and mouth, but at the sudden prodding they shot open in a lust-addled look of alarm. Clearly, she seemed to realize what she’d felt, even if she didn’t understand why she would feel it with a woman like the Spartan. Or why it seemed so much bigger than when she’d felt it before with the occasional man from the village that had caught her fancy. Kassandra merely chuckled as she drew the farmer’s daughter back into their caress, moaning softly to calm her down as she turned her body. 

She shoved through the woman’s front door with controlled force, much as she intended to do in another fashion in the near future, turning around as they made it inside and shoving the door back closed with a sandal-clad foot. Her eyes took in the small house’s interiors with the practiced ease of any mercenary controlling a new environment for threats, routes of escape, and potential boons to turn to their favour. In this case, the simple yet sturdy bed in the far corner.

She walked towards it at a leisurely pace; Odessa again lost in her lips and hands even as the urgent, turgid prodding continued with a pulsing intensity. Dropping to a knee, she lowered the Megaran onto the bed’s edge, dragging her backwards further onto it before moving her hands to the top of her legs. She grabbed them firmly, sizeable hands easily grabbing the woman’s lean legs and gentle spreading them into a widened sitting position, before moving back up to her neck.

She cupped Odessa’s head once more, deepening her oral assault to conclusively wrestle the woman’s tongue down in a show of dominance, before slowly disengaging their lips and moving her hands down to her shoulders, thumbs slowly grinding across the surface of her bust.

Odessa’s eyes slowly opened back up, disappointed in the sudden absence, before her brow furrowed as she remembered what happened before.

“Wait, why did it feel like you have-”

“A blessing from Aphrodite, Odessa.” Kassandra answered, smouldering eyes still gazing deeply into the Megaran’s own. “As the gods have blessed me in body for war, so have they blessed me for love.”

She moved her hands further down and softly massaged the woman’s breasts; their firm size yielding easily beneath her calloused yet nimble fingers.

“But you shall feel her blessings before it is time to sate mine.”

With that her grip shifted, grasping the woman’s tunic firmly before ripping it down the middle with contemptuous ease. Odessa’s shocked gasp slid into a pleasured moan as Kassandra’s lips locked onto her left nipple immediately; suckling softly as she careless threw the now ruined piece of clothing aside with one hand while starting to unbuckle her own upper armour with the other. 

Odessa threw her head back, the moan ending in a grunt at the sudden pleasure. Any thought of the ruined clothing’s cost lost as the Misthios’ swirling tongue bathed her areola. Her hands searched for purchase for a frenzied moment before coming to rest on the back of the mercenary’s head, one entwining itself in the thick lustrous strands as the other came to rest on the braid the woman’s always wore. As the shocks of pleasure continued and one of the Spartan’s hands started caressing her unattended breast she gripped the braid firmly, pulling it in tempo with the tongue lashes that her breast was being subjected to. 

“Ka… Kass-!” 

Kassandra smiled as she continued to bathe the woman’s perky tit. The final knot on her chestpiece finally loosened as she tore it off with only a modicum of care more than she’d afforded the Megaran’s dress. With its undercovering coming off with it and the leather skirting that draped from it trailing along, she found herself as nude above the waist as the farmer’s daughter was. She couldn’t help but take in the sight for a moment as she moved her head to the other breast; grasping hand continuing to stimulate the already wet nipple as she nipped at the still uncared for one. 

Odessa’s body was the work of a gymnast, it seemed. Solid but corded with lean muscle in most places, the sole exception seemed to be the slight abs at her core; more pronounced now than ever as they rippled under her building tension. The mercenary’s other hand, now freed from the need to strip herself for the moment, moved down to the Megaran’s waist and started softly tugging at the band of her bindings. 

Odessa’s eyes slid to the side for a moment as the heavy breastplate flew into her kitchen table, partially hanging on it for a moment before falling back off. The Spartan currently suckling her breasts like a newborn seemed not to even notice, and as she looked down amidst the throes of pleasure she couldn’t help but appreciate the sheer work of art that the mercenary seemed to be. Her breasts were larger than she had first thought, easily matching her own now that they were no longer constrained by thick armour. Her arms seemed even bigger now, more pronounced from the physical effort of hefting around a grown woman even if it hadn’t even seemed to register with their wielder. Her abdomen may as well have been carved from heartwood, its rich olive skin tracing abs like watering channels traced a field. Again the woman seemed to not even notice either the pleasure she was inflicting or the strength she was expanding as her core simply rose and fell in a steady pace, as comfortable and at home in showing a woman new heights of carnal joy as it seemed to be at walking down to the local market.

Her eyes were drawn to something lower yet, however, as she noticed something seemingly sticking from the Misthios’ bindings; heedless even of the thick leather belt of her pteruges. It gleamed wetly in the house’s dim light, still half-hidden behind the belt, and as she watched a large droplet of what resembled cloudy milk the size of a marble emerged from the tip of the dome before collapsing and dripping down its sides, either soaking into the Misthios’ bindings or dripping on the floor with an audibly splatter. As she opened her mouth to inquire again about the mercenary’s ‘blessing’, the woman took advantage of the opening to lock her lips into another embrace with her own. As the Spartan’s tongue again started to dominate her own she felt the hand leave her breast and join the one that had been worming loose her lower bindings for the last minute, pulling from the other side to finally free her folds from their boiling prison.

Kassandra shifted her position backwards as she finally revealed her prize. She widened her stance slightly as she unwinded the cloth from the Megaran’s privates, leaving them on the bed as she took in the sight of her sex. The farmer’s daughter seemed to manage her fields well, the hair trimmed closely and in an even shape around her lower lips. Said folds themselves were full indeed, glistening from the arousal the mercenary had been trying very hard to engender ever since they’d locked lips outside. She deeply enjoyed pleasuring her partners with her hands and mouth, but it also aided immensely with what was still to come.

As she lowered herself even further, her head pausing only slightly above Odessa’s crotch, she glanced back up at the expectation-filled, panting face of the other woman.

“I think it was time for your other lips to get their share of the blessings, wouldn’t you say.”

As Odessa opened her mouth to speak, the Misthios lowered her head again, extended that devilish tongue of hers, and softly drew it up over her lower lips, agonisingly slowly. Any attempt to try and find out more about the woman’s own lower half died on her lips as her already tense core was rocked by another wave of pleasure. Kassandra repeated the gesture again and again before changing pace; her tongue slowly starting to probe into the Megaran’s very depths as her hands came to rest on the woman’s lower belly; the left’s thumb slowly massaging the hood at the slit’s top even as the right’s softly probed her rightmost lip.

She had met great kissers, and men and women skilled at playing with another’s body; but the Misthios played her instrument like Apollo himself. Deft touches and gentle strokes making way for sterner holds and piercing jabs. She felt the pressure within her grow and grow ever greater as the woman’s almost supernaturally gifted tongue danced its way deeper into her slit accompanied by a digit or two from her rightmost hand even as the left dipped into her molten nectar to coat itself as it continued to stimulate the top; probing strikes at her clit being alternated with even more fingers playing inside her sheath. She almost swore at times that the mercenary was trying to see how many of her digits she could fit inside her boiling sex, though thinking of why she would want to do that did nothing but send her already cresting passion even higher.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’m almost- almost!” She cried, no longer heedful of her volume as she careened ever closer to the precipice. If she hadn’t had her head thrown back with eyes wrenched shut in overwhelming pleasure, she might’ve seen the Misthios reach back to unbuckle the belt on her pteruges and loosen her own bindings. As it was, all she felt was two fingers sliding from her heat as the other hand sunk 3 thick fingers into the melting pot, moving apart to spread her lips to the edge of comfort as the mercenary’s tongue made its first direct move on her clit; a strike right at the thinnest length of the stretched-to-breaking wire that was her lust.

Odessa felt the tension within her snap as her orgasm claimed her, hands fixing the Misthios’ head to her folds as she let herself fall backwards onto the bed. Her legs seized, desperately searching for something to grip onto as they locked behind Kassandra’s back, shoving her face even deeper into her sheath. The mercenary seemed not to care, merely redoubling her efforts as the Megaran’s peak continued. The nectar flowing freely from her core increased in flow as her legs continued to spasm and her hands continuing to grip the thick locks of the Misthios’ hair, garnering no reaction besides a muffled curse as in her frenzy she pulled on her braid like she was nocking an arrow.

_Malakas! Always the damned braid!_

She grimaced as she continued her assault, slowing down as she felt Odessa’s peak subside after over a minute of intensity. As she returned to merely slowly tracing the woman’s lips with her tongue, drinking in the flavour of her nectar, she found herself smiling again.

Odessa opened her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Her lean abs rippled as her body desperately tried to regain its lost composure after what she was very certain was the single best orgasm of her life. Even Eirene hadn’t brought her to such heights after a full night of pleasure, and yet the Misthios had brought her over the edge in a fraction of that time. As she relaxed her grip on the woman’s head she tried to raise herself back to a sitting position, only to drop back before she’d even made it halfway. She tilted her head forward with a look of shock to find the Misthios looking up at her, licking what seemed to be her own nectar from one finger and raising a knowing eyebrow at her.

“What… what did you do to me?” She could only exclaim, lungs still fighting for air as she slowly felt her composure return. She experimentally moved her hands up to her lower body, only to find it as numb as if she’d sat on a hard bench for an entire day. Her eyes widened even further for a moment before she simply let her head fall back down, gulping breaths making way for throaty laughter.

“Blessings from the gods indeed!” She crowed, letting her arms fall to the side as she felt the Misthios’ head move away from her folds. “That was a fuck worthy of Zeus himself!”

“And we’re not even close to the end yet, Odessa.”

She looked back down as Kassandra gripped her by the thighs and pulled her back down the bed, the jolt helping her shock her body back into some state of functioning. As she struggled to a sitting position the Misthios met her lips again, her tongue ramming inside with seemingly barely restrained lust as she felt herself be grabbed the by the shoulders and raised up to a sitting position.

She simply enjoyed the moment for a while, lost in the mercenary’s embrace as she drifted in the afterglow of her orgasm, before she felt a hand grab her own. As she slipped out of the kiss the Spartan pulled the arm to her chest, hands clasped right before her chest. She brought her other arm up as well, taking Odessa’s small fingers in both hands and looking deep into her eyes.

“Are you ready?”

The Megaran thought for a moment she could see a degree of uncertainty in Kassandra’s large brown eyes, before it was drowned in a sea of lust that even she wasn’t sure she could satiate. Out of habit more than anything else, she smirked.

“A blessing for a blessing, isn’t it? Can’t let me have *all* the fun.”  
The Misthios laughed at that, before moving her hands down to Odessa’s forearm and looking back into her eyes.

“Then it’s time that you finally knew mine.” She said, before lowering the other woman’s arm and brushing it against something hanging below. Something firm, with a pulsing throb to it.

Something almost terrifyingly large.

As the Megaran’s eyes widened at the realization Kassandra slowly rose to her feet, moving back as she did so. Between her legs hung the largest member that Odessa had ever seen. Easily a span and a half long, it seemed as thick as her forearm. Its massive olive bulk was threaded along the length by thick veins to feed it with blood, and a thicker channel still that ran down its underside; a tube as thick as her little finger meant to feed the Misthios’ target with her undoubtably massive load. Its domed head was even bigger than she had suspected before; the size of a small orange and nearly as round. The fluid leaked freely from it now, clear seepage running down its head, over the edge of the foreskin and dripping to the soaked floor barring the stray drop that managed to cling to the monstrous shaft and find its way further down its girth.

The member met her body right beneath her abs, a thick root as wide as her wrist surrounded by no pubic growth to speak of. Any questions that Odessa could think of regarding that were quickly forgotten as she glimpsed the massive sack that hung underneath the area in question.

Even in Odessa’s limited experience she hadn’t seen anything that equalled the sight: Kassandra’s massive balls seemed to be larger than her own fist. Even given the size of her member they looked almost ludicrous; the sack pulled taut with the set drawn up close. They seemed dangerous swollen with their potent load, demonstrated further as the cock grew closer to erection with a pulse that caused a small spray of fluid to burst from the end.

Only then did Odessa realize that the mercenary had yet to reach her full size.

Any hope of a glib remark or a sultry temptation died on her lips as she could only watch with her mouth wide open as the Spartan got to her feet. As Kassandra looked down on her with an unreadable smirk, her arms crossed beneath her bust, the member slowly pulsed its way to its full size. Now fully a span and a half long and thick enough that the Megaran doubted that she could wrap her hand around it fully, the main attribute it gained was a terrifying rigidity. It stood out nearly straight from the Misthios’ body, it’s massive bulk throbbing slowly in time with her heartbeat. As she continued to stare at it Kassandra took a step forward again, leaving the member’s head to come to rest just short of her own mouth.

She uncrossed her arms, letting one hang to her side as the other reached down to grasp her cock in a firm grip. She slowly started pumping it, slicking her hand with the precum leaking from its head to ease its travel, before looking me straight in the eyes.

“I see that it does not disappoint?” The Misthios said, her smirk growing into a full smile as she saw the smaller woman try to process what she was seeing.

“It’s so… big” the Megaran could only mutter. “I don’t know if-”

“It will fit.” The Spartan set, her tone making it clear that she both knew this from experience and that she would see it come to pass no matter how long it took. “There’s a reason I made sure that you were as satisfied as possible beforehand. Now please…”

She clamped her hand firmly near the base of her member and aimed it straight at Odessa’s mouth as her other hand came to rest in her short black hair.

“I need you. So very badly…”

Gingerly the farmer’s daughter raised her hands, grabbing the shaft right above where the mercenary’s own still rested on it. Her suspicions were confirmed as her fingers did not even come close to fully encircling the leviathan, which still had the length to accommodate not only both her hands but one of the Misthios’ with room to spare. She simply marvelled in how it felt for a moment; soft skin covering what could only be compared to granite within, throbbing still in time with Kassandra’s slowly rising heartbeat. As she slowly twists her hands, coating them with the liberally leaking fluids to ease their pass, she leans forward and slowly licks the massive domed head.

Kassandra grunts as the wave of pleasure hits her, furrowing her brow and the Megaran finally begins to bring her relief. She’d underestimated how pent-up she had gotten over the course of the foreplay. Slipping the bands to tease Odessa with her tip had been a fun idea but it had taken considerable concentration along the way to keep herself from truly growing uncomfortably hard behind her armour. Even after freeing herself the woman’s throes of passion had fuelled her own in equal measure, only kept in check by her phenomenal self-control of her lower half. Now that she was finally getting what she had been after all this time she realized that it was not going to be long before her first climax.

And she knew exactly where to aim that particular blessing.

Slow licking turns into a lurid tongue-bath as Odessa started engaging the orange-sized head in full. The taste was strange, different from any man she had ever lain with, but intoxicating in a way she could not describe. She felt herself grow bolder by the second even as the Spartan’s hand left her massive shaft and joined the other in caressing her head, moving her own hands further apart and starting to tug the member in steady, span-length strokes. As the mercenary tried to suppress another throaty grunt she spread her lips and jaw wide and carefully took the head inside her mouth.

Slowly, inch by inch, she managed to fit the entire head within her mouth, lips closing right behind it to seal onto the wrist-thick shaft. As she attempted to regain her composure and get adjusted to an intruder that should by all rights have dislocated her jaw, she felt Kassandra’s hands stiffen on the back of her head as an almost agonized grunt of pleasure erupted from the Misthios’ throat. 

Her tongue bathing the front of the giant head was the only thing that stopped her from disaster as a thick glob of what must have been the Spartan’s cum blasted out with no warning. The shaft throbbed dangerously for a moment as the woman braced herself, before she appeared to calm again. All the while Odessa tried to process the gift she had just received. The taste was as particular as the fluid had been before but ever more intense; panic at the prospect of that sort of material in her windpipe quickly giving way to the desire for more. More.

“Fuck!” Kassandra grunted, brow furrowing in concentration as she reined her climax back in from the edge. “If you keep that up you won’t go hungry for a week!”

As she felt the boiling point begin to inch closer once more, she looked down towards the Megaran. Lust-drunk eyes met hers as she worked down the tasting that the mercenary had given her; hands continuing their dance on the shaft as she tried to move her way further down. Kassandra couldn’t help but smile.

“But then again, who am I to deny such a famished woman.”

Slowly, agonizingly, Odessa starts to work the Misthios’ massive member further into her throat. Inch by inch she glacially moves her way down the shaft as Kassandra’s grip in the other woman’s hair guides her to the right pace. Steadily the farmer’s daughter’s moans begin to outstrip the mercenary’s as the sheer size of the member and enthusiasm of her handling begins to raise her own tension anew as well. As the head slips down her throat and she reaches the midway point of the gargantuan cock, the Spartan’s grip becomes iron once more as her throbbing intensifies to another level and another haggard grunt tears its way from her throat.

“Hng! It’s been too long since anyone’s taken me so well! Prepare yourself, I’m-” She barely manages to get out as her shaft seems to swell even wider. The Megaran’s lust-drunk haze it pierced somewhat as she feels the massive vein on the underside of the cock pulse before it seemingly doubled in size; allowing her to feel a brief moment of panic as the Spartan forces another half-inch down her throat and begins to climax.

Whatever she had imagined about the mercenary’s orgasm had not been vast in scope enough. The first rope seemed as thick as custard from its impact and lasted for several seconds before dying down, only to be followed by another one just as plentiful. She could see Kassandra’s massive balls draw up and expel their load right in front of her eyes, the remaining half of the shaft that remained outside of her gullet pulsating obscenely with every rope. Even as jet after jet of boiling hot potent cum blasted down her throat they refused to die down in intensity, and as the second wore on she felt herself go light-headed as her breath started running out. As she was thanking herself for the pearl diving practice that helped her master her breath she suddenly felt an odd weight in her stomach. As she moved a hand down to her waist, she almost thought she felt a swell beneath the defined muscles, realizing with a start just how much the Spartan’s load was filling her up.

By her fortune however, she seemed to be running dry. While still erupting the ropes became smaller and smaller until all she felt was the occasional spurt. As she pulled herself off of the still throbbing member however, she was shocked when the head left her gasping mouth and still managed to blast her cheek with enough cum to still shame any man in Greece. She could do nothing but sit wide-mouthed, desperately trying to catch her breath, as Kassandra grasped her own member once more, coaxing just a few more smaller ropes from it that splattered all over the Megaran’s bust and front. As her climax finally seemed to cease, the Spartan herself seemed to be steadying herself; surprisingly laboured breathing and a thin sheen of sweat all over her sculpted body showing that she too had finally begun to be affected by the intense passion taking place.

Odessa looked down at her covered breasts, the thick white seed dripping down in thick strands even as she felt the gurgling of a stomach forced to suddenly accept a feast for four grown men. Despite everything the haze of lust still hung heavy over her mind, and all she could do was hope for more against all good sense.

It was then that she noticed that Kassandra’s member had not flagged in the slightest.

The Misthios dived forwards, grasping her head in both hands before dragging her into another lurid embrace. As their tongues danced Odessa felt herself being pushed back onto the bed by the mercenary’s own body, trying to move along as well as she could given her sluggish state. Kassandra’s ridiculous shaft rubbed against her body, the still outrageously rigid shaft throbbing against her belly. The thick white remnants of its eruption smeared across the Megaran’s front as its head probed the underside of her bust, the seed that dripped down from them meeting the pulsing leakage in a frothing mess. 

The Spartan meanwhile showed no distaste of her own expulsion, ravaging Odessa’s mouth even as the white stained her lips and tongue as much as it did the other woman. But the strong taste of her potency reminded her of what she was truly after. Releasing Odessa’s face she moved her hands to the woman’s shoulders before firmly pressing her down towards the bed, nipping at her lower lip one last time as eyes clenched from passion suddenly opened in surprise. No longer trapped between the two women her member flopped downward once more, swinging heavily from side to side as she scooted back slightly until her knees came to rest besides the Megaran’s corded thighs. She smiled as she looked down at her shaft hanging over the woman’s form, before looking back up to meet Odessa’s eyes. 

The woman’s face was clouded with lust, eyes red and still watery from the intense facefuck she’d received minutes ago. Whatever had remained of Kassandra’s load on her face had been smeared by the subsequent embrace, coating her stretched mouth in uneven spots of white. As Kassandra grasped her massive shaft firmly by the root, the Megaran’s eyes were drawn down once more, before flicking between the ridiculous member and her own terrifyingly ordinary slit. 

“Please, take it slow…” Odessa pleaded, her voice hitching with the anticipation. 

Her eyes came to rest on the Spartan’s massive sack. Despite the massive load now warming her insides they still seemed dangerously swollen, and for a moment her mind drifted as she wondered about the mercenary’s potency. If the sheer size and thickness of her seed was any indication then she had enough release to get the entire village with child. Perhaps she should-

Her eyes widened as something warm and massive was pressed against her folds. Kassandra had leaned forward, her sculpted and now glistening bulk looming over her, one hand resting next to her head on the bed as the other had aimed her shaft downwards allowing the orange-sized head to come dangerously close to piercing her barrier. She met the Spartan’s eyes again as she saw a hunger edging her smouldering gaze, only deepening as she felt another soft spurt of precum burst from her cockhead and leaking into the folds it was so firmly pressed against.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take my time.” She smirked as she emphasized the affirmation with a slow roll of her hips prodding her giant head ever so slightly through Odessa’s folds, pushing her continuing leakage and the still-clinging dregs of seed beyond her outer lips. “I’ll make this a night to remember.”

As the tip pierced her folds Odessa gasped, hands clawing into the bed to her sides as the massive head barged into her delicate depths. Even soaking wet as she was from the foreplay it was still by far the largest member she had ever taken, and every inch it moved further inside stretched her sensitive tunnel to widths she’d never dreamed of. Pleasure flooded her body as the sheer sensations sent her already precarious arousal over the edge, clenching her eyes and slamming her head back down to the bed as she tried to weather the storm. The Spartan’s incredible cock slowed its already glacial pace even further as her tunnel grasped it even tighter in its orgasmic throes.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Kassandra groaned, her own brow furrowing in concentration as she tried to control herself. Odessa’s warm folds were demanding every ounce of her willpower to halt the instincts screaming out for her to bury herself to the hilt. Even with as much as experience as she had with letting partners get used to her size, she could still never get truly used to the sensations of their bodies struggling to do so. 

Odessa slowly felt herself return to some degree of consciousness as her climax subsided, the mind-numbing sensation making way for the sheer mix of overwhelming pleasure and painful stretching her poor body was being forced to accept. She glanced down at the scene of the battle and saw to her shock that the Spartan had barely finished working even half of her monstrous length inside, the member looking as hard as the steel bar it felt like inside of her. She looked back up at the Misthios’ lust-filled eyes, wanting to say something, only for the cock to slide another half-inch deeper into her and again flooding her with pleasure as its sheer girth pulled her lips in with it for but a moment and allowed her hard clit to be dragged along the length as well. It was all she could do to stay with the mercenary even as she continued to press inexorably forward.

“Hhnnnnng! Anything would be tight with this fucking monster shoved into it!” She groaned out, head slamming back into the mattress. “Gods, I don’t know if I could even feel anyone else inside of me again after this. You’re ruining me!”

Kassandra grinned as her pride surged at the woman’s claim, her member throbbing powerfully in agreement. “You won’t want anyone else,” she said, punctuating it with another wrist-thick inch of her shaft sinking into the woman’s grasping folds. “Because nobody else can make you feel like this.”

The Megaran’s mind was going into overdrive, all thoughts and concerns fading to pleasure as the Spartan’s fruit-sized head started to press against her innermost depths. By all logic it should be hurting, but all she could feel was the incredible stretching sensation the member was giving her as the throbbing length crawled further and further inside of her. No wonder Kassandra called it a blessing; her cock had to be divine.

As the mercenary finally started to fit the final quarter of her massive member inside of the woman, she felt Odessa cross the edge again; another explosive orgasm rocking her to her very core. The massive set of balls came to rest against her ass, sweaty orbs slapping against cheeks drenched with the juices she had been leaking profusely for the last few minutes. 

The Spartan held her herself still for nearly a full agonizing minute, allowing Odessa’s climax to run its course as she was paused a fraction of her intended target. As she slowly leaned back her free right hand went down to grab the woman’s right hip, moving the Megaran’s twitching leg from its splayed sideways position to rest against her, ankle on her shoulder and still firmly gripped at the thigh. 

Kassandra couldn’t help but admire the woman’s figure again for a moment. The physical exercise she’d been putting her through had had quite an effect; short hair now matted to her forehead from the sweat as various muscles were even more pronounced from the sheer effort she’d been expending on trying to keep herself in control as she’d grabbed at anything from the Spartan herself to the sheets. A thick bulge reached from her mound up to under her abs, Kassandra’s sheer girth too large to be restricted from sight by the sinewy woman’s form. She felt herself throb at the sight, her massive balls working overtime to replenish their stocks for the next spreading of her seed.

For a moment she paused. Odessa clearly had great plans for her life, none of which seemed to include any great attachments. She wanted to forge a legend; and that would leave precious little time for distraction. And yet she’d not denied her, not even given a word of warning. She’d seen what she could do, what blessings Kassandra could bestow, and done nothing. The mercenary knew what sort of effect her member could have on women, even men sometimes, but she never felt like it overrode their good sense. She had few senses stronger than the primal one that demanded for her to spread her seed far and wide, but her intuition had yet to lead her astray. And it screamed to her, even louder than her libido did, that the smaller woman wanted her to do what she was clearly aiming to do, begging even.

And so, as Odessa finally came down from her orgasm the Spartan tightened her grip on the woman’s thighs and used the looseness of her soaked folds to insistently sink her massive shaft in as deep as it seemingly was able to go, the broad head coming to rest against the smaller woman’s cervix. The Megaran seemed almost shocked out of her ecstasy as her eyes shot back open at the sensation, mouth opening in a silent gasp as a hand shot down to her stomach almost out of reflex to feel what was happening to her body. Kassandra seized the chance to lean in, pulling the other woman into another embrace and locking lips once more. As she again enjoyed Odessa’s skilful tongue she slowly rolled her hips, shaft rotating ever so slightly almost as if to stretch the woman’s tight tunnel just a bit further, softly bumping into her innermost barrier to prepare it for any direct contact in the near future. All the while she could feel Odessa’s nectar drip down the last few inches that remained outside of her body, flowing freely down her balls and soaking into the woman’s bed.

When she felt the Megaran was ready, she slowly pulled away from the kiss, eyes gazing into her partner’s as she righted herself and tightened the grip on the woman’s thighs anew.

“Get ready.” Kassandra whispered, before smirking at her. “And try not to come that quickly again. I would have hoped that you would have better stamina than that.”

Odessa seemed stunned for a moment, caught between the overwhelming pleasure and the sudden indignation, before stammering out a reply. “I have been busy! You don’t have too much time for fucking around when you are-”

She stopped herself, seeming to think for a moment, only to roll her eyes and drop her head back onto the mattress. “Just shut up and break me already.” She sighed, fingers curling back into the sheets as Kassandra moved ever so slightly to a better position for what was to come.

The mercenary laughed at that. “As you wish.”, she stated, before slowly starting to pull her monstrous member back out of its newfound sheath. Odessa’s folds struggled against every inch pulled from their clinging embrace as their mistress couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Her back arched up as the massive protrusion on her lower half receded, the mercenary’s member finally coming to rest with nothing but the massive head still inside, the fist-sized crown so wide it was pulling Odessa’s lower lips outward with it. As she paused again, enjoying the sight, she saw Odessa crane her head back up as well, lust-filled eyes locking onto the span and a half worth of painfully erect cock connecting her to the Spartan. Every vein and bulge was thrown into a sharp relief due to the wet sheen from the Megaran’s juices as it throbbed slowly yet insistently, the warmth of its continued seepage now leaking down from Odessa’s stretched lips along with her own nectar.

Odessa’s eyes flicked back up to meet Kassandra’s. Her wide eyes filled with lust, hesitation, even a trace of fear.

But above all, desire.

Kassandra shoved herself home, her cock piercing her partner’s core in moments. This is what all the preparation had been for; all the slow build up allowing her to now wield every inch of her oversized endowment to its fullest. The sheer depth of the thrust seemed to shock Odessa, the woman sharply inhaling as her arms shot back up to wrap around Kassandra seemingly to hold on for dear life. Kassandra couldn’t help but smile down at the smaller woman as she bottomed out inside of her, cockhead brushing, touching, the gate to her innermost depths before reversing course and pulling herself nearly all the way back out. 

She slightly adjusted her pose as she started to build up speed, moving down just enough for the Megaran’s arms to work their way back up to her neck and letting her gaze deep into Odessa’s eyes to see just what every single probing near-jab at her womb was doing to her. Even with several inches never making it inside her burning sheath the feeling was still enough to almost overwhelm her. Jests at Odessa’s stamina aside, the Spartan had not had the chance to sate herself either for some time and was feeling the effects. She was going to have to make the next few minutes count.

Kassandra started to build up to a pummelling rhythm, nearly a foot of bottle-thick cock rolling in and out of the Megaran’s folds. The woman’s inner muscles tried in vain to hold on to the shaft with a borderline death grip, but only succeeded in driving the passions of both giver and receiver wild with their clenching. Odessa stared straight into the Spartan’s eyes, mouth still frozen wide open in a silent moan as all she could do was bring forth halting gasps at the sheer sensations assaulting her insides.

The mercenary smiled down at the Megaran before leaning down, their sweat-matted foreheads meeting as she allowed herself to be lost in the feeling for a moment. The gripping on her monstrous member, the clasping hands on her back, her dangerously swollen testicles pummelling Odessa’s taut ass as they readied themselves for inevitable second release. 

Her hands released the smaller woman’s thighs, restraint no longer needed as their shared passion kept her pinned to the bed regardless, and were planted firmly in the mattress to the sides of Odessa’s head. She dropped herself even closer to Odessa’s squirming form, breasts meeting and pressing together as she moved her head up ever so slight. As she pressed a kiss on the Megaran’s forehead she felt her move her head to the side, Odessa’s face pressing into the side of her neck. Kassandra bit her lip as the smaller woman attack the side of the neck, a barrage of kisses, nips and even bites joining her grip on her shoulders.

Her mobility restricted by the very pose and her peak fast approaching, Kassandra changed tempo; long deep strokes making way for a pummelling rhythm that saw her plant her gargantuan cockhead directly against Odessa’s cervix before retreating just a scant few inches and repeating with a punishing pace. “Oh _fuuuuhuhuhuuck_ ” the smaller women cried out, silence finally broken as the Spartan seemed intent on taking her final obstacle; the sheer overwhelming sensation of her sensitive final barrier being assaulted so vigorously finally bringing her close to another climax of her own.

Kassandra savoured the sensation, the sturdier gate of Odessa’s womb meeting her own crown resulting in an intoxicating pleasure she always hoped to seize from moments like these. She felt the well-worn tunnel grow ever tighter as her control started the slip; already monstrous shaft swelling even further to accommodate a load that was sure to dwarf her earlier one as her apple-sized balls screamed for a chance to unburden themselves.

She hooked her arms behind Odessa, pulling the woman into a full embrace now, finally at the end. Leaning to her ears, she barely managed to grunt out a final statement as every other shred of her mind was devoted to holding herself on the brink.

“Where?” She said, her voice thick with passion, “I’m about to-”

“Inside!” Odessa cried out, heedless of her own proximity to the Spartan’s ears. “Oh gods, fill me up!”

“As! You! WISH!” Kassandra groaned back, control finally slipping as she punctuated the statement with staccato thrusts planted squarely against Odessa’s deepest depths. Her massive cockhead planting itself firmly against her cervix as it erupted again, drenching Odessa’s insides utterly.

The Megaran felt the first burst of seed pierce her womb, any heat from the member’s earlier leakage paling in comparison to the molten flow that now blasted inside of her. Her third climax took her as Kassandra pulled back barely an inch after the first second-long rope only to ram home again and unleash another one just as voluminous and just as mind-searingly hot. She could feel the Spartan repeat the move as her eyes rolled back and her mind went white; even as the head finally breached her womb to truly paint it just as monochrome. Even through the momentary flash of pain the pleasure still triumphed and stopped Odessa from even holding onto the Spartan’s shoulders anymore; helpless to stop her and utterly unwilling to even try if she was.

Kassandra felt the raging storm inside her finally find an outlet, every thrust into Odessa’s ungodly tight sheath milking another gout of baby-batter from her. After a few thrusts she felt the body pressing again he own stomach expand, and fully knowing what the cause was allowed herself to slip from the Megaran’s loosening, twitching grip to lean back and again take in the body of her partner.

The bulge leading from her petals to Odessa’s midsection was as bulging as it was before after the initial penetration, but the head had become lost in a more formless swell. The smaller woman’s womb so filled by the Spartan’s inhuman load that it had grown to resemble that of a woman with child and already showing, and still growing by the second. 

The sight of the effect she was having on Odessa’s body and the promises of the future that it made did nothing but spur Kassandra’s climax further, her sack dredging up every ounce of life-giving fluids they could gather as the forearm sized member currently stretching Odessa’s folds to their limit finally ceased to be adequate to hold in the sheer quantity of white currently drenching it. The foamed white already covering the meeting place of the Spartan’s spear and Odessa’s overtaxed folds quickly made way for gouts of seed that simply could not and would not be able to be contained within. 

The Spartan finally started to feel her climax slow down, over a minute of pure release finally starting to deplete her reserves as she felt her own backwash drench her legs, Odessa’s ass, and the mattress below it. Her still massive shaft pulsed slower and slower, the final few blasts leaving the smaller woman’s lower half filled to where she seemed heavy with twins. As she finally felt herself slowly start to soften she saw Odessa return from Olympus as well, eyes refocusing as hands that had been grasping wildly at the sheets besides her wandered instead to her false baby bump, gingerly feeling just what the mercenary had managed to do to her even as she was barely able to comprehend the sheer pleasure it brought.

As both women returned to some semblance of mental clarity Kassandra started to pull back, the sensation of her still-wide head leaving Odessa’s innermost sanctum eliciting another raw moan from the smaller woman’s long-hoarse throat. She caught herself with a hand on the edge of the bed as one of her sandals almost slipped on the now cum-stained stone floor, before fully pulling her now soft member from Odessa’s folds. Even dormant it was near a span long, drenched in an off-white mix of her own and Odessa’s fluids. 

She managed a step to the side before allowing herself to fall onto the bed next to the smaller woman, landing on her back as she finally started to feel the physical toll of the passionate encounter catch up with her. As she tried to control herself with measured deep breaths, she felt a hand trace her hard stomach. Looking to the side, Odessa’s eyes met hers, perfectly content and still dazed from the mind-numbing pleasure that she’d been subjected to. She tried to turn over, only for her inflated stomach to halt her turn, causing her to fall back on the mattress with a moan and clutching it with both hands.

Kassandra chuckled before turning over herself and onto her forearms, careful to avoid Odessa’s lower half even as she leaned toward her face and allowed her to take her lips into a soft kiss. Almost chaste compared with their earlier ones, but all that the Megaran was able to muster right now.

Odessa was the first to release it, smiling up at the larger mercenary looking down on her even as her eyes were lidded with exhaustion. “Thank you,” she whispered, voice hoarse from the strain and still breathless from the physical effort. “That was… I don’t even have the words for it”. Kassandra couldn’t help but smirk. 

“So would you say that I managed to make you swoon?” She joked, a note of mirth seeming to eclipse the previous lust in her eyes. Odessa simply looked at her with a quirked brow for a second, before she remembered the Spartan’s early remark. She sighed as she let her head hang back limply once more. “For one with such prowess as yourself it certainly does not seem to extend to your sense of humour.”

The Spartan shook her head as her smile grew. “The gods could not grant me every gift, Odessa. Some sacrifices had to be made in order to allow the rest of Greece a chance to compete.”

The Megaran felt herself smirk as well at Kassandra’s arrogance; she would offer a retort but the sheer weight of the larger woman’s inevitable counterargument was distracting enough to snatch it from her mind. Instead she simply laid there, hands continuing to caress her swollen womb. But even so, she could not resist a final barb to close out this wonderful evening before the now surely exhausted Misthios went on her way to finish their shared burden.

“And yet, despite my request, you seem to have come up short, Kassandra” She turned to look directly at the Misthios. “You said you would break me, but all you’ve done is sate me.”

Kassandra seemed unphased by the comment as she held the smaller woman’s gaze with her own smile, until Odessa felt the mirth in her eyes warm back into lust. She suddenly felt something poke into the side of her thigh. Wet, hot, massive, and painfully erect. 

Odessa’s eyes went wide as Kassandra’s own smile broadened with an almost predatory glee. 

“It’s unwise to mistake an intermission for a finale, Odessa. It seems your odyssey still has a few lessons left for you to learn.”

The Megaran swallowed, wondering for a moment whether she had the will or stamina to make it through another round with the Amazonian beauty. She decided that regardless, it was worth the risk. 

“Teach me, Kassandra.”

\-------------------

Kassandra finished refastening the straps on her breastplate as she slowly sauntered out of the farmhouse. The sun had barely finished rising, but she had too many tasks still to complete in Megara to dawdle any longer. As she reached down to refasten her member in its protective straps beneath her recovered pteruges, she couldn’t help but look back into the small building.

Odessa still slept soundly on the bed, her lower half still distended from one of Kassandra’s many loads. The house’s interior was a mess, any flat surface large enough to hold a woman with any degree of comfort cleared of any detritus and stained with the results of the inevitable coupling. Gods, she had needed the relief more badly than she’d thought. 

Her muscles ached from the night’s efforts, but it was a pleasant burn. If Odessa had had half as much enjoyment as she had had, then it truly must’ve been the night of her life. Of course, the Megaran had become quite incoherent by the end, so she wasn’t quite able to confirm as such. Never let it be said that the Misthios was not good for her word.

Now all that remained was to finish solving Odessa’s issues via confronting their perpetrator in the nearby city, so that she might finally be able to live a more peaceful life. And to visit her in a few months to see whether this night had any other outcomes besides sore muscles and lust-drunk minds, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks! Thank you for reading the story, and I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ever written piece of fan-fiction (or fiction in general, actually), so if there are any egregious errors I missed I do sincerely apologise. Stylistically the story might be a bit shaky early on but I feel like I hit my stride halfway through.
> 
> Any C&C and other feedback is highly appreciated, as are any suggestions on which of the other romances in Odyssey people would like to see tackled next!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Kyra depose Podarkes, Kassandra senses some desires within the young rebel that she is all too willing to indulge. When Thaletas attempts to intervene a bit earlier than he should’ve, however, the Misthios senses an opportunity for some more interesting play to commence.

The sounds of the festivities flowed out of the hall behind Kassandra, Mykonos’ people celebrating their final release from Podarkes’ grip. As the Cult was wont to do, he’d drained them of will, freedoms and resources, and those he victimized had finally risen up.

Of course, they’d been aided by some from the outside, be it a Misthios looking for coin or a Spartan Polemarch sent to deal with a troublesome situation on their borders, but the Delians had played their own part in the uprising and the rebellion. Kassandra closed her eyes and let the music wash over her for a moment as she remembered the battle at sea, the fight on the beach, and the final strike at Podarkes’ estate itself. It’d been a bloody affair, but not as bloody as it would’ve been if she’d gone with Thaletas’ plans.

She opened her eyes again at that and glanced off towards the beach. She’d seen him on the beach on the way to the ritual site, gotten the message that he needed to talk to her, but figured he could wait. She had a thought that it concerned her dalliance with Kyra a few nights earlier but felt being there for the young rebel was a more important matter than having to salve a soldier’s bruised ego.

Speaking off which, she could see Kyra make her way down from the hilltop now. The revelation of who Podarkes truly was to her had been a shock and one she’d been struggling to deal with, but Kassandra hoped that she’d managed to give her at least some peace with the situation after they met at the cultist’s cremation. She’d grown fond of the woman’s spirit in the last few weeks, her passion, her desire to truly help those she considered her people.

She smirked as she walked into the hall to fetch a jug of wine and some cups. Her passion certainly was something she enjoyed, as brief as their encounter at the campfire had been before she’d had to leave, and she’d love to continue it properly before she had to move on herself. Still, she frowned as her mind drifted again to Thaletas. As much as she enjoyed indulging herself, she still did not necessarily enjoy breaking relationships. A primal part of her almost craved it, to prove herself the superior mate, but overall, she just wanted to have fun. She’d have to apologize to him before she left, she supposed, if only to clear the air fully instead of him having nothing but rumors to go on.

Or stains on Kyra’s clothing, she suddenly realized, smiling as she nodded in thanks to the attendant that handed her the desired refreshments.

She met the Delian outside, several townsfolk clapping her on the shoulder in celebration and clasping her hand as they gave their thanks. She could see the crowding affect her, a strain behind her eyes, even as she returned the thanks and waved off any overdone cries of praise. Kassandra drew herself up to her full height as she approached the group, the red and gold of her shawl and the deep shine of her breastplate giving her presence even more weight. 

“I believe the lady has earned herself some respite after the last few days.” She smiled warmly at the crowd, before fixing her gaze on Kyra, sensing the gratitude in those eyes. “I heard there’s a boat’s worth of Spartan soldiers on the plaza who would be all too eager to tell you their heroic tales worthy of song.”

The townfolk seemed to get the message, peeling off and dispersing even as some turned to the Misthios instead to offer a quick note of gratitude for her role in the liberation. As the two were left alone she held the cups aloft in a single large hand, deftly filling both with a measure of dark wine before offering one to Kyra, who accepted it with a grateful nod.

“Feeling a bit better?” Kassandra said, raising her own cup slightly before downing half of its contents. She gestured to a nearby bench, off the main path and hidden partway behind a small statue, and Kyra nodded before walking over and sitting down with a weary sigh.

“No. Yes. I… don’t know” she muttered, staring at the wall in front of them as the sounds of celebration continued to fill the air, only slightly dimmed by the distance. After a moment she smiled however and raised the cup to her lips. “Though hearing people laughing instead of pyres burning is certainly putting everything into perspective a bit more.”, she said, before partaking herself.

“Time will help the wounds heal. But it will take time, sadly.” Kassandra said, her own mind wandering for a moment. She’d learned that the hard way. But if the rebel could learn from that then at least, she figured, something good would’ve come from it at least. “But you’ll have all of Mykonos to help you with that. Thaletas as well, if they keep him stationed here.”

Kyra’s face seemed to fall again at that, seeming to realize something. She sighed before raising a hand and pinching the bridge of her nose, a groan marking her frustration. “Thaletas. I knew something had slipped my mind. I know I saw him after the battle but he seemed… distant, angry.” 

She looked up at the Misthios. “Have you seen him today?”

Kassandra shrugged, before emptying her cup and pouring another. This wasn’t a conversation she’d wanted to have tonight, she sighed internally. “I thought I saw him standing on the beach when I came here.” She waved her cup dismissively. “He’s a bullheaded fool, but he has a good heart and he loves you. Whatever you’re afraid of, you’ll be able to talk it out between yourselves.”   
She peered into the wine for a moment, before turning to face Kyra, smirking as she did so. “Or did you want me to give him some advice for your own benefit?” She took a small sip, the liquid’s gentle burn chasing away the pang of guilt of what she was about to do. “I know he can’t give you what I can.”

The rebel’s eyes widened slightly at the joke, olive cheeks turning red as she looked away and swallowed a gulp of wine herself. She swallowed noisily, twice even to get down the sheer amount of drink she’d taken, until she turned back to face Kassandra and matched her smirk. She loudly swallowed a third time, mouth still clearly empty, face still burning with a mix of desire and embarrassment. The Misthios smiled as she realized what Kyra was doing, and leaned back against the wall, casually sloshing her half full cup somewhat. “As I recall, you needed to do that a few more times to keep everything clean.” The smirk grew into a full grin, smug satisfaction painting her face, before poking the mug at Kyra, “And still failing, might I add!” before taking another drink.

Kyra chuckled at the, shaking her head before looking back at the Misthios. “I’ve never had complaints from anyone that was less plentiful than a bull, you horrid woman.” She glanced down at Kassandra’s lower half, linen skirt and leather pteruges hiding the series of straps she knew ran down the woman’s right leg and the monstrous organ it kept contained through battle and travel. She slowly shook her head as her breathing grew a touch deeper and heavier. “I still can’t believe the size of it.”

“I see you require more experience with it to be convinced that you weren’t just dreaming then?” She smiled, draining her cup before placing it between them on the bench. A mix of emotions seemed to flicker across the rebel’s face as she looked away, face drawing into a frown.

“I… Thaletas-” She started, only for Kassandra to interject, her voice dropping to a purr to match the other woman’s whispers as she softly touched Kyra’s chin, turning the woman’s head back to look her in the eyes. “Is not here right now. And you’ll have the rest of your lives to enjoy each other. I, on the other hand, leave tomorrow.” She smiled warmly, finger twirling a strand of Kyra's long, jet-black hair around it. “And I would forever regret only ever pleasing your mouth.”

The rebel’s seemed to contemplate the decision for another moment before closing her eyes and releasing the breath she’d been holding since Kassandra had touched her. She put down her own cup, then grabbed the Misthios’ wrist gently with both hands.

“I know a place close by, away from prying eyes.” She glanced at the road, then turned her lust-filled eyes back to Kassandra. “Follow me.”

The Spartan smiled and nodded in agreement, rising with the smaller woman and sinking into an almost hunched posture as Kyra almost dragged her behind her into a nearby alleyway and deeper into a town now mostly abandoned due to the festivities drawing everyone away.

A short moment later, a figure stalked out of the shadows across the street and made to follow.

-

Kassandra had assumed she’d lead them to the nearby cave where the rebellion used to meet, but instead Kyra led her further into Tavern Point to an old home, alleyway leading to a small courtyard behind the building hidden by the surrounding houses. 

As they entered the courtyard Kyra turned in place and caught the still moving Kassandra’s face in her hands, pulling her down into a kiss. The Misthios’ eyes widened as she moaned, first in surprise and then from the rebel’s exploration of her mouth. She moved her hands down to caress Kyra’s sides, firm fingers tracing her athletic form through the loose-fitting ultramarine dress she wore even as the rebel’s own hands moved down to fondle the Spartan’s broad, defined upper arms. 

Kassandra guided her towards the far wall, hands wandering even further down to knead the woman’s pert ass even as Kyra’s own abandoned her arms and instead slipped beneath her arms towards her back. As the Spartan continued to plunder the smaller woman’s mouth she felts the string on her breastplate loosen, the thick leather piece’s removal allowing her breasts to gain a taste of freedom with nothing but her white underclothes to hold them back.

As Kyra’s hand traced the woman’s sculpted back and wandered down to her weapon belt, however, the creaking of the alley’s gate and the sound of running feet caught both their attention.

The Misthios moved without thinking, pushing Kyra behind her before drawing her sword and the Spear of Leonidas in a smooth practiced motion. Feet spreading slightly into a fighter’s stance, she readied herself for whoever had come to intrude. Athenian soldiers still loyal to Podarkes? Cult enforcers attempting to take revenge?

Anticipation gave way to annoyance however when what instead came barreling around the corner was the commander of the Spartan forces that had assisted in overthrowing Podarkes’ regime. Thaletas lumbered to a halt, hand on the hilt of his sword and eyes filled with rage as he looked at the partially undressed Misthios and his lover standing behind her with her own clothes awry, expressions respectively showing annoyance and shock.

“I knew it!” He shouted, pulling his blade and mirroring Kassandra’s stance. “First you take my glory, and then you take her heart?! I thought you came here to help us!” His eyes were wild, Kassandra seeing exactly how much the arm holding his sword was shaking. Emotional, uncertain.

“I’ve taken nothing, Thaletas.” She said evenly, relaxing her own stance slightly. She continued to hold her own blade at the ready as she slipped the Spear back into its belt. “You wanted my help, and I gave it for a fair price. You wanted Podarkes, and he still burns right outside the village.” She rolled her shoulders as she drew herself up once more to her full height. Though Thaletas was corded with muscle and an impressive man by all other means, she still held the slight advantage in reach and height. “All I’m here for is fleeting passion, the kind you’ll never have to fear for again after tomorrow.” She lowered her arm, letting the sword hang at her side as she took a step forward towards the soldier, her pose neutral. “What are you afraid I’ll take from you here tonight?”

Her sword flashed back up as Thaletas rushed forth, a deflection allowing her to sidestep him with ease. He whirled around as Kyra cried out in fear, trying to leverage his momentum into a rapid counterblow which Kassandra again simply batted aside, still stone-faced and silent.

“Her!” He screamed, as he brought his sword overhead and attempted to bring it down on the Misthios’ head. Her own blade flashed up and met his, Spartan steel meeting with a clang as she stopped his strike dead and held it there. She looked him straight in the eyes, tears staining them despite the anger. “You’ve taken my glory, you’ve taken my pride, and now you’ll take my love!”

Kassandra eyebrows rose in mock understanding before nodding, her own arms still unmoving even as Thaletas’ still strained to complete the failed overhead cut. “Ah, of course. So therein lies the problem.”

She pushed against the Spartan’s blade with a sudden burst of strength, taking advantage of the soldier’s resulting backwards stagger to bring up her sandal-clad foot and planting it in the center of his chest with enough force to dent his armour. Thaletas was thrown backwards, feet leaving the ground for a short distance before he landed and rolled to a stop, sword sliding off to the side.

As he tried to scramble to his feet he looked up right into the tip of the Misthios’ sword hovering barely an inch from his face. He froze. Eyes flitting up to meet her own, an almost questioning yet pleading look in them. Her expression remained unreadable. She looked away towards Kyra for a second, seeming to check on her, before turning her attention back to him.

“I heard of your promotion, Thaletas. It was rightfully earned with your role in the liberation of Mykonos, not the least part of which was your command of your forces during the battle on the beach. Your glory is intact, and well-deserved.”

She withdrew her blade, flipping it in her hand before smoothly sliding it back into its sheath without ever glancing away from the soldier’s face. She continued.

“Kyra loves you with all her heart. She wants to stand with you no matter what the future brings, confide all she’s suffering through in you, and to rebuild the islands that she loves into what they always should have been with you besides her. Ours is an arrangement of passion; nothing more, and nothing less.” She allowed a corner of her mouth to twitch, “You of all people should understand the power of raw emotion.”

Thaletas grimaced at that, the fury rapidly subsiding to a more buried resentment of the entire situation; shame at losing control, disgust at the woman before him for taking his woman… and oddly, a hint of excitement at that. How she had effortlessly disarmed and neutralized him. No wonder she’d brought Kyra low, that presence could barely b-

He was shocked back to attention as the scraping of metal pierced his ears, his sword coming to rest against the knee he still had on the ground as Kassandra kicked it back to him. She turned around and walked straight up to him, her sharp features still as calm as the statue that her defined musculature seemed to be chiseled to resemble. She folded her arms as she seemed to wait for him to grab the sword.

“And your pride is your own to destroy. Either you can take that blade, try to kill me in a fit of passion again, and lose both your pride and your life.” Her very stance seemed to suggest she considered her victory a foregone conclusion, and between their practice bout days ago and her performance here, he did not disagree.

“Or, you can swallow it for once, and join us properly.”

“What?” He found himself saying, his expression matching the one he spotted on Kyra’s face. It took a moment to realize that the two of them had both said the same thing in response to the Misthios’ invitation. She smiled at it, before turning to Kyra.

“I’ve told you before, I will not come between you. And it seems Thaletas is in dire need of some affection.” She spread out her arms to gesture at the two of them, before putting them on her hip, grin still adorning her face as she seemed to consider the proposal nothing but the most logical step. 

Thaletas found himself looking between Kassandra and Kyra for a moment, eyes darting back and forth before fully meeting with his love’s. She seemed apprehensive, and yet… strangely excited by the idea? What had the Misthios done to her?

Speaking of which, Kassanda had sauntered back to him and reached down a hand. As he looked up he took in the woman’s body again. Powerful frame yet still with its feminine graces, the dodging in their brief scuffle had loosened her undershirt slightly, exposing the well-defined abs beneath her unspectacular if perky breasts. Her features were classical of the woman’s Spartan heritage, aquiline nose and sharp lines framed by the long braid she wore to the side. 

He had to admit that Kyra had taste.

When he hesitated after looking at the Spartan’s hand, she chuckled. 

“Thaletas, please. Your glory has been won, your pride’s untrod. All I’m asking you to do, is do what you’d always want to be doing.” She leaned in as he finally grasped her hand, a final daring push to see if he’d bite for what she’d planned.

“Fucking your woman until she can’t even walk anymore.” Another chuckle as he felt his breath hitch. “All I want to do is help with that. Is that so much to ask?” She sweetly asked, making it seem like the most natural decisions in the world.

She stayed still for a moment before he found himself nodding, then pulled him up with ease as he found himself wrenched upwards. As he bent down to pick up and sheath his blade he saw Kassandra walk over to Kyra, who’d watched the exchange with an odd mix of shock, annoyance, and arousal.

“Are my ears just not working right, or did you just turn this into a threeway?” She asked, looking at the smirking Misthios with a surprised look even as she placed her hand in the small of Kyra’s back and leaned in to place another soft kiss on her lips.

“Of course. I did offer to show him some tips, did I not?” Kyra scoffed at the Spartan’s seeming lack of any concern, “Do I even get a say in this?”

Kassandra’s face grew serious at that for a moment, backing off from the smaller woman. “If you truly do not want this, just give me the word. I will leave, no offense taken. Don’t mistake my levity for a complete lack of sense.” She waited for a moment as the rebel seemed to mull it over, before she smiled softly at the mercenary and nodded. She returned the smile.

“Well in that case; your next choice. Who gets to go first?”

Kyra looked Kassandra in the eye for a moment, mouth opening slightly as she bit her lower lip, before she looked to the side and met Thaletas’ gaze. “Someone who I need to make amends with.”

Kassandra simply stepped aside as Kyra made her way to the soldier, her walk slowing as she exaggerated the shake of her hips. He brought his hands up to clasp her face as she grabbed his sides, immediately going to untie the chestplate’s ties. Thaletas himself seemed confused even as he leaned towards his lover’s embrace.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He said, laughing in disbelief. “Are you sure this is what you-”

He was silenced as Kyra pressed her lips to his, groaning into the embrace before letting it go for a moment. 

“Your little spats stopped me after I’d been teased for half an hour already. Less questions, more fucking.” She hissed into his ear, gasping as he scooped her up and locked lips with her again. He turned to the side and headed towards the door of the abandoned house, spotting the Misthios moving towards the courtyard’s gate to properly lock it even as he kicked open the unlocked entrance to the domicile. 

They’d used the old house as a clandestine meeting place, boarded up windows blocking out piercing eyes as the rebellion planned here before the likelihood of discovery had driven them into the hills for a more secure hiding place. Between the dust covering most surfaces and the documents still covering the single dinner table still standing in the middle of its central room, it hadn’t been found since then either.

Thaletas considered for a moment to bring the woman to the bunk beds in the next room, but the straining in his wrappings told him he’d waited long enough. He walked over the the center of the room, single arm supporting Kyra even as her legs had already wrapped around his waist so the other was freed to roughly clear the table of any waste before he seated her on its edge.

He’d noticed before during one of the meetings weeks ago that it was roughly waist-height, and the day had finally come to enjoy that. 

As he and Kyra lost themselves in each other’s embrace again, he saw light suddenly appearing in the corner of his eyes, lighting up the room formerly darkened in the early evening gloom. The Misthios had procured a torch from somewhere and was making her way around the room, brushing away any major build ups of dust and lightning candles and lamps where she found them. She seemed to sense his look, head turning to meet his own gaze directly before smiling and continuing further around the room. 

He wondered for a moment just what the Misthios was planning to get out of this, until a probing at his crotch caught his attention again. Kyra still worked her lips, seemingly trying to devour him whole even as her tongue wrestled with his, but her hands had left his sides and worked their way downwards. Already his belt was undone, the Spartan uniform skirt and pteruges sliding from him and clinking onto the ground with a symphony of steel, tanned leather and soft fabrics. His member bulged against his wrappings, eager to finally receive attention again, and Kyra seemed intent to free it as soon as possible.

Deciding to return the favor the soldier hauled the rebel up for a moment as he pulled her dress up with his free hand, freeing it from behind her own tight behind and letting him worm it up her body just as she started to undo his wrappings. He let go with his other hand and then brought both down to her now bare midriff. Kyra’s passion for hunting was obvious in more than her skills in battle, years of chasing down prey and living in the forest giving her a lithe and athletic build toned with tight but slim muscles. He grasped her sides, fingers tracing the slight definition of abs concealed beneath her toned stomach before moving down even further to grab at her spare smallclothes and ripping them off without a second thought.

Kyra groaned in surprise at the disrobing as she finally managed to release Thaletas’ member; the man’s thick span’s worth of cock hard as a freshly quenched blade. It throbbed in anticipation as he traced her soaked folds with a thumb as the other hand moved down to grasp his member. The woman gasped as the probing fingers were replaced with the large cockhead topping the soldier’s member. He seemed to pause for a moment, tip piercing her folds yet waiting to truly enter, leaving her uncertain of when the second largest cock she’d ever encountered would stretch her to fit it once again.  
“Please” She pleaded, “Thaletas… I need you…”

This seemed to be what he was waiting for, as the soldier gripped her thighs in one smooth movement and pulled her home. Thaletas’ girth stretched her tunnel around itself, every nerve in its walls radiating out pleasure as it tunneled its way deeper. The sheer sensation became almost too much to bear as she released her grip on the soldier’s body and let herself fall to the dust-covered table. 

Thaletas continued his press into the rebel’s body, only stopping his inexorable advance as his hips touched hers. He savored the feeling of her tight folds squeezing his member so tightly, moaning softly even as the woman beneath him gasped as she felt herself being stretched further and further. He felt a sense of triumph for a moment, certain that the Misthios couldn’t hope to give his woman the same pleasure as he did, and glanced around the room to find her. Only for his moan of pleasure to turn into a gasp of shock.

Kassandra had found a chair, cleaned it off, and slouched down atop it at the edge of the room with a perfect view of the ongoing proceedings. Her undershirt removed, the woman’s chiseled upper body and perky breasts on full display, the small pale scars that dotted her olive skin outlined further in the stark light of the room.

Her most prominent feature, however, was the enormous member she was currently stroking. Thaletas spotted a few rings of leather lining the woman’s right leg, currently untied, which must have been where she had hidden the monstrous shaft. As hard as his own, it was easily half a span longer and gods only knew how much thicker; a dangerously swollen sack beneath it that seemed as large as his own clenched fist.

The Misthios saw him look, of course, and simply smirked back. 

“You cannot expect me to let you have all the fun, Thaletas.” She said, right hand maintaining a smooth rhythm on the thick shaft as a thick bead of precum formed on its orange-sized head, pausing only for it to drip down before spreading it out over the entire gargantuan member. “But I’ll try to be a patient girl. Take your time.”

His surprise at the thought of a member that large getting anywhere near Kyra, let alone one attached to a woman, was swiftly broken as he felt his beloved’s folds squeeze down on his own shaft. Suppressing a moan, he looked back down to see the rebel staring up at him with lidded eyes, shallow breathing and red face betraying her lust.

“I can’t help but feel that you’re _hng_ , focusing on the wrong woman right now.” She breathed out, sweat beading on her forehead as she adjusted to his member currently resting balls deep within her. He smiled, before leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

“Allow me to amend that, then.” He groaned, before slowly dragging his thick cock backwards, every inch eliciting another gasp of pleasure from the rebel beneath him. Just as the head was about to exit her sheath, he reversed and worked it back in again with the same languid pace. Her moans built as his pace did, a slowly rising rolling of his hips as he held her thighs firmly planted in place. The slapping sound of their bodies meeting filled the room as he leaned forward once more, this time planting lips to lips. He hadn’t tasted her nearly enough the last few weeks, given all that had gone down, and as he reacquainted himself with the flavor he knew he’d had to make up for that as well. 

Kyra melted into him even as the soldier lost himself in the embrace as much as he did in the steady rhythm of his thrusts. She’d missed him, and no lust-filled dalliances could make up for the tingling she could feel spread through her body. The pleasure of his cock steadily making her fit him like a glove met the warmth of his lips, his body, the hands on her legs; everything combining to overwhelm her every sense. Her arms shot up, grasping for his shoulders, then trying to curl around his neck. She wanted more, to feel the heat of his body, the physical sensation of the one she felt as one with. Fingers left marks on his upper back even as she felt the pressure and tension in the pit of her stomach rise with every stab at her deepest depths with a girth great enough to hit every one of her most sensitive spots on the way there.

Thaletas let his posture slump, allowing Kyra to drag him down into herself. He felt almost numb at the sensation of their meeting flesh, lips and hands seeming almost insufficient to really communicate what he felt toward her. He let go of her legs, ceasing that control even as he placed his hands on the table next to her, leaving himself wide open even as her legs curled around his waist to try and pull him in ever deeper. He’d always kept himself guarded, distant even with those he considered close to him, but Kyra was the only one he felt that he could allow that close, that he could be that vulnerable with. 

The table groaned under the now full weight of the two lovers leaning onto it, small streams of dust falling from beneath it as the tightness of their embrace forced Thaletas to alter his speed, going from steady long strokes to deep, punishing thrusts; barely pulling his member halfway out of Kyra’s folds before ramming it back in. He groaned through his and Kyra’s kiss as he felt himself get close, hoping to hold out just a while longer as he felt the rebel herself tighten ever more around him.

Kyra could feel Thaletas approach his peak; her folds forced even wider as his shaft swelled in preparation of the coming load. She was close, so close, the tension building to a fever pitch in her loins, bucking her hips up to meet his every thrust just to try and get herself over the edge before he finally lost control. Even as she felt his rhythm begin to unravel she met him perfectly in their final frenzied motion, cockhead ramming her innermost gate and causing the mix of pain and pleasure to send her over the edge with a cry load enough to have sent the neighbors running in if they weren’t all at the other side of the village at the moment. 

Even as the woman’s orgasm seized her body, Thaletas felt himself lose control as well, a final bone-jarring thrust placing his member balls deep within his beloved’s folds as he erupted. Weeks of built-up frustration and desire flooded her depths as he felt the largest load he’d ever produced blasting into her blisteringly hot cunt. He hugged her tight even as her own pleasure sent her tongue awry with nigh-incomprehensible gibbering as she almost seemed to gouge his back with the scratching of her hands. He wondered briefly about what consequences this act could have, as a few final instinctual half-thrusts tried to get him even closer to her womb as jets of his seed continued to flood her fertile depths, but his addled mind couldn’t make itself care about that.

Kyra grew quiet as her climax faded, voice almost hoarse from the sensation even as the feeling returned to her folds. She felt his seed, almost scalding as it was, pushed out of her from around his shaft as her cunt seemingly ran out of space to store it in, his last feeble thrusts doing nothing but frothing the growing mess between her legs and allowing more to leak. As she let herself slump down onto the table, joined swiftly by Thaletas resting on top of her, she couldn’t help but laugh at just how it all made her feel, the soldier’s own deep chuckle joining her own breathy laugh. 

She leaned up slightly, and softly kissed the head now resting in the nape of her neck. “Thank you,” she said, trying to put the same warmth in her voice as that she felt spreading out from wherever his skin touched hers, “It really had been too long.”

“Gods, had it.” He groaned, “It almost feels like you’ve drained me dry.” Their shared laughter masking the sound of a chair creaking, feet approaching.

“So I suppose asking for another round would be a bit overzealous, then?” Kyra joked, before noticing the shadow that had fallen over the pair, eyes widening slightly at the visage of the forgotten companion before they darted down, cheeks turning crimson as she realized what she’d asked.

“Don’t worry, Thaletas” Kassandra said softly, voice thick with built-up desire as she placed a hand on his back. The soldier winced as she grazed the scratches left there by his passion-blinded lover, even as he realized what was about to happen, and looked to the side.

Kassandra stood next to them, roughly at level with the both of their heads. Her amused face doing little to hide the almost predatory hunger and desire in her eyes as her monstrous shaft, standing out straight from her loins every bit as hard as another spear she was known to wield, throbbed visibly bare inches away from Kyra’s own face and increasingly hungry eyes.

“I’ll keep her entertained while you catch your breath.” She said, still smirking down at Kyra, hand idly moving to her already-gleaming cock and giving it a few languid strokes. 

Thaletas couldn’t help but stare for a moment as he pushed himself back up, feelings conflicted. He hadn’t forgotten about what the Misthios had intended, of course; it was hard to not at least feel her presence in the room. A spark of the anger he’d initially felt at the idea of her laying with his love kindled briefly, but it lacked intensity. Whether it was the afterglow of the recent passion or something else, he couldn’t help but feel strangely excited at the prospect of watching Kyra try to take it.

Any remaining doubt was eased as he felt his hand being taken, his fixed gaze at the Misthios’ massive member broken with a start and immediately being drawn to Kyra’s face. The rebel smiled up at him, a comforting warmth spreading through him as he returned it. “Just a bit of fun.” She whispered, before he felt her seed-drenched folds squeeze down on his soft yet still so sensitive member. “I want to taste you next.”

He looked to the side, meeting Kassandra’s own bemused yet intrigued look. She seemed to be waiting, perhaps to see his reaction. Then again, with how relaxed the mercenary was still standing there, calmly stroking her cock barely a step shy of another woman’s mouth, this seemed to be a situation she was well-used to.

He leaned down, and placed a kiss on Kyra’s forehead. “I’ll see if there’s any wine left in the cellar, I think we can all use some right about now.” He said softly, before straightening and slowly pulling himself from Kyra’s sheath to the tune of her sudden moaning. More cum flowed out with nothing left to block it as his soft yet still sizable member flopped out, another surge of white dripping onto the table and over the edge. He stepped away, before looking back to the Misthios and nodding at her. “Your turn.”

Kassandra returned the soldier’s smile with a wolfish grin of her own as he turned and went into one of the adjacent rooms. She looked down to see Kyra still watching him leave, hints of conflict tainting the obvious desire in her expression. Her free hand reached out to softly clasp the woman’s chin, before turning it back to face her.

“Feeling a bit less conflicted now?” She said, mouth turning up into a small smirk. She continued to stroke herself; the lovebirds’ prior display along with her own ministrations already serving to bring her own first release more in reach than the rebel might suspect.

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” the rebel crooned, as she worked her way slowly to a sitting position facing the Spartan. A hand snaked down, joining Kassandra’s eyes as she looked up into the mercenary’s eyes with a smile and a glint of amusement. “I might need some more material to compare.”

The larger woman leaned down as Kyra craned her head upwards, both leaning into each other with a hunger quite unlike what had been displayed before. Whereas the rebel’s feelings for Thaletas were more intimate, warm touches and desired closeness all, her desires for the Misthios were quite the opposite. A hunger, a need, for the woman’s body, for her capacity for passion, for the raw animalistic potency she’d seen but a glimpse of on the beach nights before until the Cult’s attack had forced them to abandon their plans to defend themselves. 

She wouldn’t settle for just oral tonight, but it was as good a beginning as any.

She leaned further into the kiss, moving from lips to tongue as she tried to take in as much of the woman’s taste and presence as possible. Kassandra’s hand moved up to grasp the back of her head, strong fingers tangling with the midnight-black hair, locking her in close as the mercenary gave as good as she got. Kyra’s left hand joined her right, both gripping the massive slab of sheer virility that stood rigid between their two bodies. She started working the shaft, its slick surface allowing her to twist along its vein-marbled length with ease and drawing a groan from Kassandra every time they completed another descent down her prodigious pillar. 

Kyra let herself sag slightly, Kassandra following her down without a moment’s pause. Posture readjusted, the rebel moved the member upwards, its orange-sized head smearing its leakage across the woman’s perky pair. She giggled into the Misthios’ mouth for a moment, conceiving of something, before rubbing the cockhead across her fully erect nipples. Giggle turned to moan instantly at the stimulation, even as Kassandra groaned from the sheer sensation of the nubs rubbing into the sensitive end of her member. It pulsed powerfully in Kyra’s hands, a burst of off-white blasting into the woman’s dark skin and leaking down thickly; she could almost swear that the monstrous pair of balls that rested against her thighs now throbbed in concert, maybe in protest at being too full to hold any more of the Misthios’ prodigious seed.

The fingers in her hair tightened as she felt herself being pulled from the kiss, head forced slightly to the side as Kassandra leaned in close to her ear. “Gods, I’m not sure how long I can hold this,” she rumbled thickly, lust and desire colouring her tones, cock throbbing in tune with her heartbeat as if to confirm the claim. “If you still want that taste, do it now, before I make you look like Mount Pentelikos on a summer’s day.”

Kyra laughed, before planting another sucking kiss in the Misthios’ neck, before replying. “Step back and let me get down, that load is going down my throat no matter what.” She squeezed the cock again, more precum slapping against her breast before the woman backed off, giving her the freedom to leave the ancient table.

Kyra slipped down with ease, a combination of sweat and Thaletas’ leaking deposit allowing her to glide smoothly down the hard wood edge. As she dropped to her knees she looked up at Kassandra. The woman seemed like a statue with how rigidly she was standing over her; chiseled muscles, defined abs, and tree-trunk legs placed in a wide stance. Her sharp jaw was set as she looked down at the rebel with an intense gaze of concentration, and a glance at the woman’s member showed exactly why.

If a cock was able to look angry, this is what it would look like. The massive mahogany shaft stood up at a 45-degree angle, only its sheer mass keeping it from impossibly slapping into the Misthios’ washboard muscles. It seemed even bigger than normal, every vein swollen to capacity as it throbbed insistently, the fist-sized orbs behind it seeming even more so with their sack stretched tightly around the dangerous swell within them.

“Someone’s awfully pent up, I see.” She joked, as she shuffled up to the Misthios’ position. She carefully grasped the intimidating member, her hand barely able to wrap around it fully, and pulled it down towards her face. The rigidity made it more of a challenge than expected, the Spartan’s heart-beat resonating through it speeding ever so slightly as its essence continued to seep from the crown. She bent her head back to grin up at Kassandra’s focused glare, before opening her mouth and bending forward slightly to catch a few of the drops falling to the carpeted floor below. The taste was different than that of her full potency, of course, but the same vigor still filled her senses, an intangible beyond the strange salt-sweet taste that the Misthios’ load carried that did nothing but stoke her hunger for more.

Kassandra stone-faced expression cracked at the lewd display before her, Kyra’s eyes betraying exactly when her allure started to take effect. Whatever effect she normally had on women, and even the odd man, it always intensified by an order of magnitude once they’d tasted her. It seemed to both drive on and enable her partners; they wanted more, they could take more, they could continue for longer. She’d never really cared about how or why it worked; she’d joked before at times that it was a blessing of the gods, and that was as good an explanation as any. All that mattered at that time was a variation on the same thing that it always came down to.

She wanted to claim the woman before her. Let Thaletas have her heart, she had no need for it; no real desire for it. All she wanted was to make the rebel her own and let her know just how much pleasure she could give her, if only for one night. 

“Are you really surprised?” She crooned as Kyra moaned at the taste of her precum, enjoying the feeling of the woman pulling her cock down further to suckle on its oversized head, desperate to get more of the intoxicating fluids straight from the source. “You got me so worked up before on the beach, and only had the decency to get me off once.” She softly placed a single hand in the rebel’s dark tresses as the other rose to cup her own breast, the stimulation only serving to bring the implied follow-up ever closer. “You can’t have thought that I’d be satisfied after that?”

The moan from Kyra as she finally managed to envelop the orange-sized organ into her mouth was answer enough, and the Misthios didn’t even bother to suppress her own at the sensation of being enclosed in something so hot, tight and moist. Her fingers tightened on Kyra’s scalp, and she started ever so slightly putting pressure onto it; encouraging her to take the member ever deeper. The surge within her she did push down, however, the strong throb of a load demanding to be released meaning little to her mind if she did not yet deign to allow it to do so. 

“You’re certainly making up for lost time, though” Kassandra observed, another groan slipping from her lips as Kyra took inch after inch into her gullet. Progress had been much slower on that prior night, but the practice had clearly left its mark as she seemed to handle the inhuman length and girth of Kassandra’s spear with, if not quite ease, certainly little discomfort. 

The Misthios closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she let the sensations envelop her, the velvet vice squeezing her in all the right ways as the head went deeper and deeper. The barest break in tempo as what remained of Kyra’s gag reflex struggled against the massive intruder before giving up and resuming its inexorable advance. As she passed the halfway point, the rebel reversed her course, the tight passage so reluctant to let go of the prize it had finally managed to accommodate. Kassandra released the pressure as she felt the woman start to retreat, aware that as much as she wanted Kyra to not let her go, the woman still needed to breathe at some point. As more of the spit-slicked shaft re-emerged, she felt the rebel’s tongue caress its underside as in passed by; the finger-thick vein meant for its white gold that ran down the center being stimulated ever more, the prelude to the Misthios’ eruption becoming less of a slow stream and more the occasional jet of cloudy aphrodisiac.

Kassandra winced slightly as her thick head re-entered the rebel’s mouth, her teeth lowering ever so slightly to graze the edge of her shaft’s helmet. She felt dashes of cold hit it as well as Kyra greedily sucked in air to make up for the near minute spent wrestling down something as large as the Misthios’ endowment. She moaned along with the rebel as the smaller woman suckled on the massive cockhead, softly mumbling “So fucking good, so fucking big” through stretched lips and a filled mouth.

The Misthios let her enjoy the moment for a while, focusing her own concentration on holding her approaching climax at bay even as the smaller woman’s chest heaved to refill her own lungs. Before lung she felt the hunger rise again, however, and tightened the grip of her hand in the dark mass of Kyra’s scalp again.

“You’re getting me oh so very close with all your hard work, my little slut.” She murmured, a touch of venom in the last word with no true intent behind it but to stoke the fires in the lust-addled rebel’s mind. “Are you ready for your reward?”

A needy moan of agreement was all the response she got as she felt Kyra’s head tilt back, before pushing smoothly back down the Spartan’s length. She felt her own pleasure surge as she was again enveloped in the tight warmth of her throat, working her way down at an even faster pace than before and feeling every tiny bump and edge of her cock be touched and stimulated by the sheath. As Kyra reached the same point nearly two-thirds down the shaft as she had before she reversed again, starting up a slow rhythm of devouring the Spartan’s shaft and backing off far enough to catch a quick breath before diving back down, sliding down a fraction of an inch further every time. Kassandra bit her lip as ever more of her massive member was squeezed by the hot and moist vice of the rebel’s throat, balls churning more and more as she felt her climax approach. She didn’t bother trying to hold it back this time, happy to reward the kneeling woman for her hard work.

Kyra’s moans started to stutter as the cock in her throat began to broaden ever further, veil of lust pierced by surprise at the discovery that the Misthios’ member could get bigger. Kassandra saw the smaller woman’s eyes widen, before flitting up to stare at her face, a pleading look of desire all that Kyra could express as one hand clung to Kassandra’s thigh even as the other furiously worked her already sodden and cum-soaked folds. The Misthios kept her own gaze focused, using her grip on the rebel’s head to take over from Kyra when it came to keeping the deepthroating going, her member reaching down far enough to allow her sizeable sack to start slapping into her chin just in time for them to start drawing up in preparation for their coming eruption.

Thaletas expected to see a few things by the time he’d come back from his curse-filled exploration of the house’s storeroom trying to find some form of drink in its cob-webbed depths. He was under no illusions as to the Misthios’ intentions with his beloved, and while he wasn’t entirely sure on how to feel about that, he fully expected her almost preternatural charms to quickly work their effects on Kyra and get them up to some more fun while he recovered and went to look for some refreshments.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see Kassandra’s oversized endowment stuck down Kyra’s throat far enough to noticeably tent it from the inside out, reaching down seemingly far enough to clear its length entirely despite still having half a span stuck outside of the rebel’s mouth. Even as he turned the corner, jug raised and mouth open to celebrate his discovery, the exposed flesh pulsed noticeably, shortly followed by a matching ripple in Kyra’s neck.

Kassandra and Kyra both turned their eyes on him in the moment before their climaxes took them; Kyra’s filled with surprise giving quick way to blinding pleasure as a guttural moan made its way around the cock stuck down seemingly to her stomach even as her body shook with both an intense orgasm she’d brought about with her rapid fingering and the sheer overwhelming sensation of the ocean of cum making its way into her body.

Kassandra was more difficult to read, however. What at first was a surprise that matched Kyra’s seemed to shift momentarily to what almost seemed like pride, a challenge. There she stood, the effort and humid night air causing her statuesque physique to almost glisten as her abs flexed powerfully to support her cock’s eruption. The wrist-thick shaft throbbed and pulsed every other second as it discharged waves of seed straight into his partner of which he could only imagine the size and potency, based purely on the fist-sized balls that drew themselves up to propel them downward like a bellow fuels a forge into a blazing inferno.

But the arrogance in Kassandra’s gaze slipped and gave way quickly to the same overwhelming pleasure that had already made Kyra’s roll back to pure whites. As she allowed her head to loll back and the sensations to wash over her, she widened her stance slightly and started pulling the rebel back off her shaft. Even nearly half a minute into her climax it still bucked powerfully, the finger-thick vein running down its underside tenting out much like Kyra’s throat was moments ago with every wave sent down its length. Thaletas swore that Kyra’s stomach seemed more rounded than it had been when he’d left her minutes ago, any suspicions about Kassandra’s potency that that discovery didn’t erase swiftly answered when the woman’s orange-sized cockhead popped out of Kyra’s mouth. The Misthios’ right hand slipped from its perch in Kyra’s tresses immediately to grasp the lower half of her shaft, rapid strokes seemingly desperate to make the most of the last flagging moments of her orgasm as a final powerful blast erupted and hit Kyra directly in the forehead. Her squeal of surprise and excitement at the impacts swiftly replaced by moaning as a final few weaker ropes made their way out of the Misthios’ member to decorate the smaller woman’s neck, breasts and chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, Thaletas taking in the scene of the two panting sweat- and cum-stained women looking at the naked man with mixed emotions as he stood there holding the jug and a few empty cups. His gaze inevitably met Kyra’s, bright eyes peering through the layer of cum that the Misthios had left on her face with a confused mix of surprise and interrupted pleasure. Only for her to smirk and her eyes to focus, the same lust he’d seen when he’d taken her earlier that evening warming his heart as she raised a hand and wiped a strand of cum from her breast. She raised the hand to her mouth and, without breaking eye contact, gently started licking the thick seed off her digits one by one. As he felt himself harden again at the display, she finished her meal, and stretched out her hand to him; her index finger curling to beckon him towards her.

“I’m still a bit hungry, my love.” She said, voice drenched with lust and hoarse from the stretching her throat had endured. “Care to be my dessert?”

A rich laugh filled the room as Kassandra turned and made her way over to him, leaving the smaller woman still looking at Thaletas from her kneeling position on the floor. The Misthios’ posture was relaxed as she walked over and held out a hand for one of the cups, her climax evidently taking away much of the tension he’d sensed on her initially. Yet despite the inhuman release currently splattered all over his partner Kassandra didn’t seem to be slowing down in any regard, cock still as hard as an iron bar and bouncing lightly with every step. The sack beneath it that had drawn his eyes before still seemed as swollen and full as it did before, and he wondered for a moment how much it would take to tire out the other Spartan. Surprisingly, all he could feel was excitement at the prospect of helping Kyra find out.

“And that is why you had nothing to fear, General.” The mercenary laughed as she grabbed one of the cups and took the jug from Thaletas’ grip, pouring herself a drink before doing the same to the other two he was holding. “Drenched by the most blessed member in all of Greece and the first thing she thinks of afterwards is you.” She tapped her own cup against his in a mock toast, before raising it to her lips and nodding in Kyra’s direction with a slight smile. “Best to not leave her waiting, eh?”

He simply stared at her for a moment in response, two now-filled cups clenched in the fingers of his right hand, before shaking his head as a chuckle bubbled forth from his dry throat. “This… I feel like I have no idea what’s even going on tonight anymore.” 

“What’s going on is that the one whose throat has done the most work tonight is the last to get a gods-damned drink!” Kyra laughed out, unsteadily rising to her feet before making her way over to the two. She took one of the two cups from Thaletas’ hand as, in the same movement, she leaned into him, head craned up for a kiss. Almost out of reflex he leaned down to meet her, mouth meeting hers as he let the warmth of her lips spread through him. Her taste was so very familiar to him, but there was a new element to it, a hint of something that caused the eyes he’d allowed to slip shut as he let the kiss overtake to snap open when he realized what it was. He found Kyra staring back into him, amusement and mischief colouring her gaze, streaks of the same off-white potency that he could taste on her lips and tongue still staining her face.

She released the embrace, moving back to lean on the table so as to support herself, and grinned at him. “Not a fan of the taste?” She quipped, before downing the wine.

He paused for a moment, licking his lip deliberately and putting the cup to his mouth. “It’s not bad.” He took a drink, before lowering the cup and smirking at her. “But I believe I might have something better for you to enjoy.”

Kassandra took another sip from the wine. Not a great vintage, but about what was to be expected. She watched the two embrace another again, Kyra’s hands drifting down to start stroking Thaletas’ renewed erection as he claimed her mouth for his own while pushing her back against the table. Her own member throbbed, seemingly almost in response; as much as it had filled Kyra’s, her release had barely put a dent into her own appetites. 

The soldier, however, seemed to anticipate as much. And as Kyra’s attention was focused more and more on his cock, Thaletas seemed to make an effort to direct her onto the table, leaving the rebel prone with her taut behind pointed straight towards the Misthios.

She met his eyes as she realized this, just long enough for him to wink before he refocused his attention on his beloved. A final prolonged meeting of their lips, their whole bodies relaxing as if the kiss relieved them of some primal stress, before he gently guided her head down towards his member.

If only it went this smoothly any time some jilted partner tried to stab me, she couldn’t help but think.   
She smirked at the thought, tossing the cup away after emptying out the final measure of wine and grabbing hold of her own cock as she walked towards the pair.

Kyra again mounted the table, crawling on top of its now already stained surface as she took Thaletas’ head into her mouth again. As gifted as he was himself, it almost came as a relief to her stretched gullet to find something smaller than the Misthios’ oversized member. She lounged down on the hard wooden surface as Thaletas reached down, hands settling on her shoulders to rub them slowly as he moaned at the sensation of her devouring his cock. 

She moaned in surprise around the thick member however as something was slapped against her lower lips, something large and blunt slapping against it, rebounding only to impact again about two seconds later.

She almost started to turn her head before Thaletas throbbed, a spurt of precum coating the back of her throat and spreading his wonderful taste through her mouth. Kassandra seemed to sense the distraction and took up position behind the Delian, cock pressed firmly against her already cum-soaked slit as its own seepage mixed with Thaletas’ seed still present on them.

“Just cleaning up a bit before I get to work,” the Misthios said in a casual tone, hands gliding up Kyra’s muscled thighs to come to rest on her taut backside, thumbs slowly starting to massage the dense orbs even as her fingers snaked around the side to give her a firm handhold on Kyra’s lower half. “It’s only fair for me to bring some pleasure down here now that he’s washing me out of your mouth, after all?”

Kyra thought about it for a moment, the comments just barely reaching her through the haze of lust she’d found herself sinking into as she suckled on Thaletas’ member. For a second she wondered about the potential consequences of allowing the Misthios inside of her, given the sheer volume of her potent seed she’d already pumped into her stomach and what surprises that might entail, but the need to feel her won out in the end. Not to mention that Thaletas had drenched her already; whatever the Misthios’ second release might bring would surely be significantly less than the first, and if the Gods chose this day for her to become a mother, then surely Thaletas had already planted the seeds.

She stayed still for a little while longer, enjoying Thaletas’ taste as Kassandra patiently remained still, fist-sized head resting with its tip just about to push fully into the delicate folds before it, before she raised herself up on her knees. One hand gripped the table’s edge before her even as the other circled around the base of his cock, resting amidst the dark curls there, before she slowly rocked back on her knees, moaning at the sensation of the Misthios’ head pushing ever so slightly further into her.

Kassandra grinned as she felt her press back, glancing up at the Spartan before her to gauge his reaction. He seemed off balance himself, his cock disappearing further and further into Kyra’s clenching throat, but even so managed to meet her eyes for a moment and respond to her unasked query with a brisk nod.

Without further ado she widened her stance slightly, feet spreading out, then started to push forward. Thaletas had done plenty to get her ready, so much so that even with her own added size Kassandra barely had to pause as she knifed deeper into the rebel; his cum ironically serving as a welcome lubricant allowing her to enter deeper and deeper. Of course, even as stretched as Kyra already was, the Misthios’ member was another matter entirely, stretching her walls further than they’d ever been forced to as inch after inch of her wrist-thick cock entered at an uninterruptible pace. 

The Misthios neglected her usual method of a slow single push before starting a slow exploration, instead pulling back after a few inches and immediately starting to pummel the smaller woman’s insides; every thrust pushing another half inch further into her as she sped up. She could care less about the already deposited load that started to work its way out past her own shaft, the pumping motion of her massive shaft coupled with its wide glans serving to efficiently scrape and work it out even as it used the remnants that lay before it to smooth its progress.

Kassandra grunted in approval at the woman’s welcoming folds as she crossed her halfway point, hammering advance continuing unabated. Whether Kyra’s responding guttural moan was in response to her or Thaletas’ own tunnel-stretcher was something she only vaguely cared about in the moment, her own pleasure pressed to the forefront of her mind. Her hands wandered further up the rebel’s body, grasping her by the sides of her lower body. As they angled towards the front of it, tips tracing the well-defined yet subtle lines of Kyra’s musculature she could feel the displacement behind them, her shaft so prodigious it bulged out the woman’s stomach to a noticeable degree.

As the majority of her cock made it inside she settled into a punishing rhythm, the smaller woman’s cervix becoming less of a barrier and more of a target to hit. Still her folds clenched so ruinously tightly around her, the Misthios feeling her own passions starting to build towards a climax within the sack that was now pounding against Kyra’s lips as they swung forward. Part of her cursed Thaletas for his choice of position as they also clipped the side of the table on every thrust forward, but something about the impacts solid enough to sting yet too weak to truly hurt was causing her to throb in excitement.

This better not awaken anything in me, she thought idly, before focusing once more on the writhing woman before her.

Trying to focus on anything but her own rising passions, she let her gaze wander to the other side of the table. Thaletas was thrusting as well, but much more gently, one hand on the back of Kyra’s head as he guided her movements, the other laid on her shoulder and rubbing it almost as if to reassure his lust-drunk lover. His gentle encouragements, disjointed as they were between his own moans of pleasure, made her smile. Another joy springing from the ashes of the Cult’s defeat always lifted her heart.

Her hands drifted further down now, large hands creeping down and stretching to allow the tips to gently probe at the edge of the rebel’s slit. Every time the Misthios’ shaft withdrew they dragged her stretched lips along with them, the folds ever reluctant to let go of Kassandra’s vast shaft. Her fingers filled the gaps between the pleasure now, every withdrawal allowing another gentle pass or caress at her sensitive clit before it was stimulated again by the cock nearly dragging it along into herself. She felt the sheath around her member begin to clench as the rebel’s climax built ever higher, her efforts on Thaletas’ side redoubling to match as one hand grabbed the table with an iron grip and the other slid up to the one on her shoulder, the two clasping hands as the soldier’s own peak approached as well.

Kyra could feel him start to pulse in her throat, girth spreading ever so much further as low grunts turned to languid moans. The bliss of her throat being so deliciously stretched and its insides coated in her beloved’s seed gave her the final push she needed as well, aided as she was by Kassandra’s fingers on her nub and her colossal shaft in her overstretched and overstimulated folds. The knot that had been building within her finally burst, the heat washing over her in waves that consumed all in their wake. Her grip on Thaletas’ hand became almost crushing as she tried to brace herself between him and the table, the last remaining clear vestiges of her mind barely registering both Kassandra slowing to a halt and her beloved slowly dragging his still firing cock out of a sheath only too reluctant to let it go. The heat pumping down her throat mixed with the pleasure crashing through her mind, the soldier’s lessened if still sizable second load adding to the Misthios’ deposit down in her stomach even as her folds cramped and spasmed around Kassandra’s unmoving colossus.

“Fuck,” she heard Thaletos grunt under his breath as the edge of his head met her lips, another rope filling her mouth and bathing the sensitive head of the member in a bath of its own warm essence. She stayed like that for a few moments more, cockhead locked behind her lips as the final dregs of his climax finished making their way into her ravenous gullet before she finally let it slip loose. She looked up and met Thaletas’ eyes as her own passions slowly receded from an overpowering crash to a slow pleasant burn, her cheeks swollen with his copious load. She stared unflinchingly, eyes half-lidded, as she slowly swallowed. It took 3 gulps to work through his load, and she saw the glint in his gaze grow with every noisy swallow.

“Less of a dessert… and more of a whole other course”, she hoarsely managed to work out through an abused throat, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Thaletas returned it, his free hand cupping her face even as he absent-mindedly wiped a drop of his seed from below her lips.

“I do hope you have some strength left, my love” He whispered as he leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. “It’s bad manners to feast but leave a guest with an empty stomach.”

A questioning groan was all Kyra managed to produce, confused for a moment, until her dazed senses were focused once more by a throbbing in her folds. The roiling of something large, hard, and very close to its own eruption. 

“Unsated appetites will be the last thing she’ll have to worry about,” Kassandra’s voice cut in, the mercenary suddenly moving forward and slipping her arms under Kyra’s sweat-drenched form and pulling her up with little warning and even less difficulty. She was lifted up from the table to a vertical position, back pressed against the Misthios’ chiseled form. For a moment she felt the supports slip as Kassandra’s arms left her breasts only to smoothly slip under her hanging legs and grabbing hold underneath her knees.

“By the gods, how are you not tired yet?” She managed to croak out, her surprise at how easily the Misthios swung her up wrestling with the sudden sensation of her rock hard shaft still spreading her wide, its fist sized head pressed directly against the entrance to her womb.  
“Practice.” Kassandra purred into her ear, winking at Thaletas as he slumped into a chair before shifting her stance slightly and starting to lift the rebel back up her shaft. “Never enough, but plenty all the same.”

Kyra’s reply died on her lips as the Misthios relaxed her grip, the weight of the rebel’s body driving her slickly down her cock and allowing its head to batter straight into its innermost gates. As sensitive as she still was from her barely abated orgasm the sheer intensity of the sensation drove straight to her core, the embers of passion reigniting as her eyes rolled back at the pleasure of it all.

As much as her bravado and arms were still strong, Kassandra’s carnal endurance was rapidly reaching another peak. She’d managed to control herself long enough to let Kyra enjoy her own climax and moment with Thaletas without interruption, but all of those repressed sensations now rushed back to the front as the rebel’s folds resumed their attempt to squeeze the life out of Kassandra’s cock. 

She focused on that and that alone for the moment; the writhing woman in her arms begging for release, the throbbing of a swollen shaft so hard it felt like it could burst from the tightness of its clenching sheath, the beading of sweat on her forehead and the slow burn in her arms from the sheer physical effort of essentially fucking herself using the rebel. Everything wearing down over the course of the next few minutes until, with a bellowed groan, a cracked cry, and a final slam home, it all ended.

If its previous assault had allowed it to batter on the gates of Kyra’s innermost depths, then the Misthios’ final crushing thrust brought it as close to forcing itself through as humanly possible, cockhead lodging itself into the woman’s over-stimulated cervix before blasting forth its overly virile load. The inch still left outside of the rebel throbbed noticeably, the thick vein running along its belly swelling even further than its previous finger-like width as it was forced to accommodate Kassandra’s inhuman load.

And accommodate it, it did. Rope after rope of the stupendously thick and plentiful load was pumped straight into the rebel’s womb, the massive truncheon pressed against her exit large enough to block it near completely until the womb beyond had been filled utterly; drops of the potent batter only starting to leak out from the overstretched lips just as the bulge that showed the Misthios’ cock within Kyra’s body started to swell much like her overworked baby chamber did.

Kyra threw her head back as her own second orgasm hit, crying out in ecstasy, only for Kassandra to lean forward and capture her lips in hers, smothering the cry with a sloppy kiss. She stumbled backwards, back coming to rest against the wall as she held on tight to the smaller woman in her arms, hips occasionally jerking up out of sheer animalistic instinct, intent on fully sheathing herself inside the woman no matter how physically possible that even was.

As Kyra felt her senses return she also felt the Misthios’ near endless flow start to peter out, strong currents easing as the ocean of seed in her womb settled. Her lips left Kassandra’s, the passion that fueled her previously slowly giving way to exhaustion, flashing a tired smile at the taller woman’s own satisfied one.

“Please tell me… that was enough to sate you,” she whispered, a soft chuckle following it as she leaned her head back against the Misthios’ neck. “I’m not sure whether I’ve got another one in me.”

“You do look like you’ve had your fill.” The taller woman chuckled, as Kyra turned her head to see what she meant, eyes widening at what she saw.

Even as inhuman as the Misthios’ output had felt, she had not expected it to have the effect it did. She saw her stomach swollen, bulging out further than her modest bust did, the sheer size of Kassandra’s load making her appear heavy with child. Part of her wondered if this was what she’d look like in half a year, but she pushed the thought away. Thaletas had been first, so if something were to come from this night, then surely he would be the one responsible.

“...Gods, what are you?!” Kyra exclaimed, quickly devolving into moans as Kassandra raised herself back up and slowly started dragging the rebel off of her slowly softening shaft.

“Thirsty, mainly.” The Misthios joked as she pulled herself from Kyra’s stretched lips with a wet plop, stained-white half-hard shaft swinging down as a waterfall of her seed proceeded to flow out of the rebel. She laid Kyra back down on the table, gently rolling her onto her back so as to prevent compressing her gravid form even as the woman’s hands slipped down to cradle her belly. Kyra craned her head up for a moment, seemingly still disbelieving of her current state, before slumped back down and groaned at the feeling of still more of Kassandra’s still-hot cum dripping out of her.

Kassandra stood there for a moment, basking in the pleasant burn of the physical exertion as her breathing slowed to its normal pace. A movement to the side caught her eye as Thaletas offered her the half-empty wine jug. She took it gratefully and drank deeply, savouring the taste as she handed it back.

Wine, women, a job well done? These were the nights she longed for.

She glanced to the side at Thaletas, the soldier sipping from the wine as he stared at Kyra with an unreadable mix of emotions on his face. If the turn of events angered him in any way, she’d yet to see it, but given his unpredictability in the past, she remained wary of what he might do.

“So, General. What weighs on your mind?” She spoke, tone light, hoping to pre-empt any potential drama. His response surprised her, however.

Thaletas turned, mouth twisting into a smirk. “That we’ve managed twice a piece, mainly.” He nodded towards Kyra. “It would be a shame to leave the lady with a draw, now wouldn’t it?”

Kassandra blinked, before starting to chuckle, her cock hardening to match Thaletas’ own renewed member as she turned back to the rebel. 

All Kyra could do at the comment was groan, both in exasperation and anticipation. “Oh gods, give me strength.”

\----

The pounding in her head reminded her more of a giant beating a drum than an exhaustion-enhanced hangover, and the rocking of the Adrestia did little to aid with it. Kassandra leaned over the railing next to the ship’s wheel, having wordless gestured for Barnabas to take command as she staggered in sometime around sunrise when they were already preparing to set off. She considered telling the men to at least keep down their singing, but her own bad decisions should not mean that they could not have their own bit of reprieve during the hard labour of taking the ship across the Aegean sea.

Despite her current misfortune, she felt herself smile. The night had been a good one, and she’d almost not been able to bring herself to actually leave when she did, leaving the couple in their own slumbering embrace on the broken remains of the table covered in salvaged bedding. 

And as the soreness in her nethers reminded her, that was not the only thing that Kyra had been covered with.

Mayhaps in a while she’d see about finding another contract that would take her back to Mykonos, after the cult had been dealt with. See how Thaletas had settled into his new position after denying the promotion as he had confided in her in the early hours as they took a break, how life on the isle and for Kyra had returned to a bearable standard after Podarkes’ demise. And whether tonight had had any further… unintended consequences.

A sudden wave from the rocked the ship, her stomach lurching even as her head throbbed. She gripped the railing with both hands, wincing audibly as the sharp morning sun burnt her eyes.

A rough voice behind her spoke up, tinged with good-natured humour. “So Eagle Bearer, I take it the celebration was a good one?”

Kassandra steadied herself, and took a deep breath as she tried to force her stomach to settle. But even so, she couldn’t but nod, smiling quietly to herself. 

“That it was, Barnabas. That it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took... a lot longer than expected. I figured I"d try and toss in an ending to the quest where you're not basically forced to either hide the relationship or kill Thaletas in cold blood, but apparently suddenly trying a completely different dynamic on the second thing you've ever written kinda makes things harder to plot out! Oh well, you live and learn, and it's taught me some valuable things about plotting, actual discipline when it comes to writing, and working through the sort of stuff that gave me issues this time around (Which may have involved me starting like, half a dozen other fics in the meantime as I tried to wrap my head around this chapter, but hey, we'll see how that turns out in the near future)!
> 
> Either way, apologies for the sudden 3 month wait for the next chapter, and thanks to everyone for leaving the kind feedback so far! It's been very encouraging given how new I still am at the whole writing smut thing to see that folks are enjoying the stuff I put out, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much. If not, by all means feel free to tell me why! Constructive criticism is something I'm always open to.


End file.
